


What if Malik Grew Stubble

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [11]
Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Body Modification, Facial Hair, Fangame: Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, Fluff? Sort of?, Gen, Genetic Engineering, I literally wrote this in like 5 minutes, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, OK To Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Elmadan hesitated. “Uh, you have something on your face.” He pointed at his own cheek.Malik wrinkled his brow and rubbed a tentacle over his face, feeling the dirt on his face. He smirked in amusement. “Hm? That’s just my stubble.”“Your what?”“My stubble,” Malik repeated. “You know, short facial hair.”
Relationships: Elmadan (CogDis) & Mad Malik (CogDis)
Series: Random Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926
Kudos: 3





	What if Malik Grew Stubble

Elmadan was extremely bored.

There was nothing to do on this ship. Aside from the two hyberpods in the corners and the few other occupants, it was completely barren.

Perhaps he could chat with someone—but wait, Nowheretrain had left to do one of their ~Super Important Intergalactic Quest Things~, so the only people there were Mad Malik (as if he’d talk to that cranky old fart) and Boson (who was way too obsessed with music), and he wasn’t really interested in talking to either of them.

The only thing he could really do was wait for those four weirdos to come back and talk about the weird shit they did.

Elmadan sighed and walked over to a hyberpod. He opened it up, started to step inside, and then paused, staring at something else.

Malik was standing, slightly stooped over, with his eyes half-closed. His body gently, almost imperceptibly bobbed up and down as he breathed softly.

Elmadan frowned. He approached the elderly scientist cautiously, wondering if there were something wrong with him.

A loud snore escaped from Malik’s mouth.

He was sleeping standing up, Elmadan realized. Weird. However, now that Elmadan was close enough to get a good look at Malik, he noticed something else that was weird.

The bottom half of Malik’s face was covered in some sort of dirt. A bunch of small, dark specks covered the area around his mouth, chin, and cheeks.

“The hell?” he said aloud.

Malik’s eyes fluttered all of a sudden. He blinked a few times and yawned, “Huh? Whu’ss goin’ on?”

Elmadan hesitated. “Uh, you have something on your face.” He pointed at his own cheek.

Malik wrinkled his brow and rubbed a tentacle over his face, feeling the dirt on his face. He smirked in amusement. “Hm? That’s just my stubble.”

“Your what?”

“My stubble,” Malik repeated. “You know, short facial hair.”

Elmadan squinted. “Hair? Mooks don’t grow hair.”

“Most Mooks don’t. _I_ do,” said Malik. He gazed into the distance and sighed nostalgically. “One time when I was younger, I got ahold of a small sample of human DNA, and I decided to experiment with it. Long story short, I put some human hair-making genes in the cells of my face, and now I grow facial hair.”

“That’s… really weird,” said Elmadan.

Malik grinned, wrinkling his hair-covered cheeks. “Weird’s my middle name!”


End file.
